pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Android
Android is a trainer in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Android is a nickname given to him by Wyatt, as his real name is Trip. Character Android is an apathetic trainer, expressing no emotion at any time. He sees the task of completing the Pokédex in a logical sense, and that means trading to record the Pokémon then trading again, as owning all of the Pokémon of the world seems illogical. This logic eventually extended to him battling gym leaders, as the more badges he owns, the higher his ranking would be in the online trading community. He doesn't take credit when he hasn't earned it, not taking credit for helping fight Lawrence when he really did it out of self interest. He is very punctual, giving a specific time for a trade to occur by, and almost leaving when the other person wasn't there on time. He doesn't give out personal information, even to those he's trading with. Android is not his name, but instead a nickname given to him by Wyatt, who needed something to call him by. His real name is Trip. However, he seems to have no problem with his own name, not understanding the implications of his name when joked about by Wyatt. Android is able to evaluate everything by statistics and percentages, identifying the chances of any particular scenario occurring. He is often taken aback when occurrences with a low percentage of being fulfilled come true. Pokémon On Hand Owned Traded Away Appearances Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Shadows in the Lost Tower * GTS * Power of the Trade * Disobedient Rampage * Searching for the Source * The First Move * Collision at Pal Park * Collision with the Enemy * Vs. Claydol * Vs. Nando (cameo) * Vs. Liepard * Vs. Mamoswine (cameo) * Vs. Android Pokémon Tales: N * Vs. Accelgor * Vs. Escavalier * Vs. Seven Sages Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Emboar * Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika * Vs. Alder * Vs. Cynthia * Vs. Samurott * Vs. Cottonee * Vs. Serperior Achievements Badges Obtained Sinnoh League * Relic Badge (prior to ''GTS'') * Coal Badge (prior to ''GTS'') * Mine Badge (prior to ''Power of the Trade'') * at least 5 other badges (prior to ''Vs. Claydol'') Unova League * at least 8 badges (prior to Vs. Emboar) Pokémon Leagues * Lily of the Valley Conference: Top 8 (Vs. Android) * Vertress Conference: Top 32 (Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika) Junior World Cup * Top 4 (in Vs. Serperior) Trivia * Android is 14 years old upon his debut. As of his most recent appearance, he is 16. * Android's personality is based off Spock from the Star Trek franchise. * Android's appearance is based off of Trip from the anime. This is heightened further by this being his real name. * Android's grey hair is a reference to the fanmade "Team Harmony" for Pokémon Go. This fits with the other main characters having themes based off the teams of Pokémon Go. * Android's expertise in trade is based off Silver in the Pokémon Adventures manga, who was an expert on evolution by trade. * All of Trip's Pokémon that have revealed genders are confirmed to be female. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains